GiriPan Japan's first love
by Ruler of the Ants
Summary: What happens when Japan's crush, Greece, visits? You'll have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. Warning: contains yaoi/boy x boy.**

**Thanks for reading. This is my first GiriPan. Please review if you like it or have some advice to give me. I hope you enjoy**~

Japan was undeniably happy to finally leave America's house. He did enjoy his American friend's company, but for long amounts of time, it felt unbarable. Alfred had made them play horror games all night, and eventually Kiku had to walk him to the bathroom...and stay in there with him untill he finished. That was in the past though and now Japan could just go home and sleep for a while with no interuptions...or so he thought.

Kiku put on his pajamas and layed down in bed. The soft blankets felt so nice, and he quickly fell asleep, but it didn't last that long. About ten minutes later, the door bell rudely woke him up from his nightmares about Russia in drag (Oh damn). He reluctantly rose out of bed, and answered the stupid door, afraid it was going to be either his obnoxious American friend, his bitchy British friend, or worse, the creepy Russian. To his surprise, it wasn't any of those weirdos.

"Hello Greece. What brings you here?" Japan said to his friend.

"I just wanted to see you since it's been a few days. I hope that's alright with you." Greece replied with a small, but cheerful smile.

Kiku felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. He didn't know why, but whenever he was near Heracles, he had such a strange feeling that he wasn't quite used to. He desperately tried to ignore it though.

"Of course. Please come in It's nice to see you again, Heracles-kun."

Japan moved to the side, and closed the door after his friend entered the house. Since it was Heracles, he didn't mind letting him in at all. His Greek friend would probably just want to take a nap anyway...or so he thought.

The two friends sat at the counter in Japan's kitchen, drinking green tea in silence. They were both naturally quiet guys, but this was too weird. Greece had not said anything since entering the house, and just kept starring at the damn wall as if it were Zeus incarnate. For some reason everything about this, especially the atmosphere, was making Japan feel incrediably nervous. He felt the urge to say something, anything to break the awkward silence, if only for a second.

"Heracles-kun, is there...anything you want to talk about? You seem to be thinking about something." Kiku asked, hoping it would start a conversation.

It seemed as though Greece had been snapped out of a trance upon hearing his friend speak. "Hmm? Well I suppose there is..." he started, his face reddening slightly "I feel sort of embarassed to say it though..."

"You do not need to worry. Just say it."

"...but you'll probably laugh."

"It takes a lot to make me laugh."

Heracles gave up at let out a sigh before attempting to speak "I...um...uh...well it's just...It'll be easier to show you, I think." His face was now visiably redder

Greece suddenly got uncomfortably close to Japan's face. Before the latter had anytime to react, he felt soft lips on his own. Without thinking he pushed the kisser away. Heracles was clearly hurt by this reaction.

"So...obviously you don't feel the same way. I geuss I'll just be going then." Greece said quietly while standing up to leave.

Japan was so confused by all of this. The emotions he felt while around Greece doubled while kissing him. Did he actually...love his best friend? He couldn't know for sure so soon, but he did know that it pained him to think Heracles was now leaving his house with a broken heart, so without much thought he stood up, and wrapped him arms around his friend.

"You're wrong. I-I think that I might feel the same way. I'm just still confused about these feelings, since I've never had them for anyone untill now. Please forgive me."

Greece spun around to face Japan. His eyes were wide at first after hearing the confession, but he soon smiled, feeling happier than he had ever been.

"What do you think about trying this whole thing, and going out with me?" Heracles asked hopefully.

"I think that would be nice. I'd love to." Kiku replied quietly.

Heralces pulled him in for another kiss, and this time Kiku didn't push him away.


End file.
